


Thirsty for Revenge

by Karr20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bite marks, Blood, F/M, Inappropriate touching, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Vampires, mxfxm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karr20/pseuds/Karr20
Summary: Getting kidnapped by vampires is no joke. But Y/N has nothing to worry about, her boyfriends, the Winchester’s, are going to get her back… right?





	Thirsty for Revenge

Opening her eyes slowly Y/N tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Her head was throbbing, but her memory was starting to come back.

 

 _Dean, Sam and Y/N were at a bar looking for more information on the nest of vampires they were hunting in town. In the past two months three young girls had disappeared and six had died. Officially their deaths were marked as animal attacks. She thought it was strange when she saw that no one was scared or questioned what had happened, but the fact that the town was surrounded by the forest helped people believe it was animals._  

_They had decided to split up while looking for information. Sam and Dean weren’t happy with letting her go alone, but with a pout and an excuse of being able to get back to their room sooner if they split up, both brothers agreed it was the best idea._

_Y/N quickly started asking around and no one seemed to have any solid information. Going up to the bar, she flagged the bartender and asked for a Moscow Mule, which was a mix of vodka, ginger beer and lime juice. Giving it to her he said it was paid for. Looking at him curiously he pointed at a man sitting alone on the other side of the bar who was looking directly at the her. She raised her glass in his direction before taking a sip and putting it back down. Turning her back to the bar she started looking around the crowd to see what Sam and Dean were up to._

_Sam was talking with a middle aged man with greyish hair and a long beard. The man seemed  to be quite a bit intoxicated and kept throwing his hands everywhere while talking to Sam. Sam looked her way and sent her a look asking for help. She winked and smirked at him and started looking for Dean. As per habitude, Dean was chatting up a brunette who was wearing clothes that were two sizes too small. The brunette was giggling at something Dean had said when Y/N felt a presence beside her._

_Turning to her side her Y/N saw the man who had paid for her drink. He was tall, close to Dean’s height, and had really nice golden brown eyes. He had long black eyelashes that touched the top of his cheeks when he blinked, and black hair. All in all he was pretty good looking, but nothing like the two gorgeous boyfriends she had. He was wearing a nice fitted black shirt with some band logo on it, and dark blue jeans._

_He had his left arm around her back and was leaning slightly towards her. Y/N could smell his cologne, which wasn’t bad, and something else she couldn’t quite place. It was kinda bitter, but it wasn’t repulsive. If anything it smelt familiar. Leaning down so she could hear what he said, his lips brushed against her ear softly. They talked for a while, and she asked him questions about some of the disappearances. He told her that some new kids had recently moved in town and were quite wild and always partying, but that the only thing he knew._

_Next thing she new she was dancing with him on the dance floor with her drink in her hand. She could feel two pairs of eyes watching her every movement and when she opened her eyes, they locked on the brothers. They were watching her sway with the stranger closely, and the jealousy was clear as water in their eyes. Without losing eye contact she made sure to move as sexy as she could, grinding slowly against Mister Mystery._

_She felt his hands on her hips, tracing soft circles with his thumbs against her skater green dress, gripping her tighter. She turned her head to tell him to let go, when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. His arms tightened around her and told her she was okay, that everything was fine. Realization struck her, and all Y/N could think was how stupid she had been to accept a drink from a stranger. It was obvious to her now that the drink had been spiked, and she was probably going to be the next meal for the vampires unless Sam and Dean were able to save her._

_Sam and Dean! Of course she was okay, her men had been watching her every move since she started dancing with the black haired man. They were probably already on their way to get her back, and kill the bastard. The last thing she could remember was thinking was that she was safe._

 

Shaking her throbbing head to try and focus her thoughts she looked around to see where she was. Everything looked old, dust and moss was everywhere. She seemed to be in some kind of living room, there was a small long table in the middle of the room, a long couch on the left side of the room, a love seat on the right, and near the windows stood what was once, she was sure, a beautiful piano. She looked down at herself to see that she was bound to a chair and there was no way for her to move. Closing her eyes she prayed softly to Castiel to try and find her, even though she knew he would have no idea where she was since she had the Enochian markings on her ribs.

Listening to the sounds around her she could hear faint murmurs from the other side of the room. They probably were in the kitchen ready to come and eat her alive.

“Do you have any idea how good you smell? I could eat you up.” She opened her eyes, startled, and looked up to see the black haired man standing in front of her, laughing. He took a couple of steps toward her and put his hand on her arms that were bound to the armchair.

Snarling, the huntress started thrashing around trying to put some distance between them. “Get the fuck away from me, you leech. Just wait ‘till my boys get here, they’re gonna kill you!”

“But that’s exactly what I’m counting on… You see they killed my mate years ago, it’s only fair that I kill theirs too, don’t you think?” She could feel the vamp lean over her and breathe in her scent. She felt the rough, long fingers that were once on her arms making their way up her arms until they get to her neck. His hands suddenly closed around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. Just as she was on the verge of passing out, the vamp released her and started placing delicate kisses along her jawline and neck.

“Or maybe I will just keep you all to myself. You are rather beautiful. Mmh… Yeah I think I’ll keep you. Make you my new mate, I mean you must be hella special if you have these two wrapped around your finger. Maybe I’ll just share you with my brother, what’cha think _Sugar_?”

Feeling a second pair hands and lips on her skin Y/N tried to move away without any success. She whimpered, disliking their touches. It was nowhere near as pleasant as the Winchester’s, in fact she could feel the disgusted shivers run along spine. She felt his brother’s lips get close to her ear, biting the lob between his teeth as he moaned softly in her ear.

“Mmh _Doll_ , you feel so good. Your skin is so soft and warm.”

That voice! She knows that voice, but the huntress can’t quite place where she heard it. Was it someone at the bar? It had to be, she didn’t remember talking to anyone else outside of it, beside the clerk at the hotel, and she was sure it wasn’t him. The clerk couldn’t have been more than seventeen years old and his voice had been scratchy and quite high. This man, had a rough and low voice that under other circumstances might have been found attractive. Right now she only found it repulsive.

The first vamp, the dark haired one, still had his hands around her neck, applying pressure from time to time. The second one, the one she couldn’t remember, had his hands running up and down her arms slowly until he started to trace her collarbones with them. Ever so slowly his hands started to inch downward toward her heaving chest. Y/N tried to move away again but between the ropes and their hands there was nothing she could do. Closing her eyes tightly before they could see the tears in her eyes, she whispered a soft plea.

“What was that _Sugar_?” the black haired one asked. “You want us to stop? But we are just getting started! What’cha say Nate? Should we stop…”

Eyes widening with realization that the second man was the bartender, Y/N tried to turn her neck to get a better look at his face. When he saw her movement he stepped to her right so she could see her better.

“Surprised _Doll_?”

Before Y/N could say anything the bartender, Nate, grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. Grabbing her hair he pulled hard making her gasp in pain and open her mouth. Shoving his tongue in her mouth he moaned in pleasure. Unable to keep the tears at bay anymore, they fell down her cheeks. Breaking apart to breath, Nate pressed his forehead on her right temple, his eyes closed, he breathed in her scent, and smirked at her.

“You should taste her Jax, she’s delicious, so sweet and warm.”

A sob escaped from the huntress when she felt hands creeping up her thighs. She looked down at Jax, to see him looking at her with lust evident in his golden brown eyes. Ripping the skirt of her dress, he begin placing kisses along her left thigh. Near the junction of where her thighs meet, he bit softly into her skin, not enough to draw blood, but deep enough to see a mark appear.

Nate seized her throat and licked the tears streaming down her face, moaning at the taste of their saltiness. Kissing her some more, he groaned into her mouth. His right hand left her throat to grab her right breast.

Feeling a finger probing her through her panty clad folds the huntress started to wiggle more violently, trying to close her legs, but Jax was making sure she couldn’t. Still pressing kisses along her inner thighs he pressed his fingers trying to create more friction. Still squirming and twisting to get them to stop, her left leg came unbound and Y/N was able to knee Jax in the nose. Moving back slowly he looked at her with anger in his eyes, ready to strike her.

“Now that wasn’t very nice, _Doll_.” Nate murmured against her lips.

“Please, stop, I didn’t do anything to you. I won’t tell ‘em, I swear I won’t!”

While she tried to implore to their humanity, they both looked at each other, and next thing she knew Nate was punching her in the face, twice. Feeling something warm dripping down her nose and to her chin, her lips started to quiver knowing what was to come next. Nate got down to her level and ran his tongue over her lips to collect the blood.

Moaning aloud he swiped some on his thumb and offered it to his brother. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he panted, “I need more, now!”

The pain she felt on her thigh from Jax was nothing compared to the pain on the right side of her neck where Nate bit her. Whimpering, her last thoughts went to Sam and Dean, wishing they were here so she could tell them how much she loved them.

 

* * *

 

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was how much her head and neck were hurting her. Her head was resting on her left shoulder and with as much energy as she could muster, she lifted her head up, wincing when the tender flesh of her neck moved.  Scanning her y/e/c eyes around the room, she saw that she was still in the same room.

Looking down at herself she could see blood on the top of her dress and skin. The skirt of her green dress was ripped on her left side up to her hips, which exposed the thin material of her black lace panties. On the inside of her left thigh was a bite mark that looked pretty nasty with dried blood all around it. Y/N closed her eyes when a wave of nausea hit her. She hadn’t eaten anything in the past, who knows how many, hours and the bloodloss wasn’t helping.

“Castiel, please, I need help. I don’t know how much longer I have. They want to change me… make me their mate. Please Castiel tell Sam and Dean it’s the bartender and his brother, they are the ones behind the kidnapping.”

The soft prayer barely made any sound when leaving her lips. Her only hope was that Castiel could actually hear her and relay the information to her boys. Trying to keep her eyes open turned out to be more difficult than she thought. Sleep slowly found her and she prayed that next time she woke up Sam and Dean would be here.

 

* * *

 

Big warm hands were what woke Y/N up. One was slapping slightly on her right cheek, while the other was caressing the other. Even with her eyes fluttering and her gaze still unfocused, she new who it was. She could recognize his sweet and musky scent, that was all Sam.

A sob escaped her lips and he tried to shush her. Cradling her head against his chest he reached into his back pocket for his knife. Making sure not to hurt her more than she already was, he cut her loose and pressed her body against his.

Movement on the other side of the room caught Sam’s attention. He turned and grabbed his machete, ready to strike any vampires coming their way. Relaxing when he saw it was Dean, he sent him a look inquiring if the vampires were dead. With a quick nod of his head, Sam exhaled a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. Going around Sam, Dean reached out to touch Y/N.

“Shit, Baby girl, tell me they didn't feed you any blood.”

Looking up at him, she forced a smile on her lips and shook her head, “I’m alright Bean.” She saw Dean sighing in relief before he picked her up and nestled her against his chest making sure she was okay. It was her turn to sigh contently, she was finally safe, in the arms of one of her loves, while the other was hovering around the both of them.

Quickly making their way to the Impala, Sam opened the back door before sliding in and reaching out to take Y/N from his brother’s arm. Making sure she was okay, Dean closed the door, and went back to the house.

Looking up at Sam, the huntress tried to smile, “Babe?”. The hunter looked down at her and caressed her face with his thumbs, “Mmh?”.

“Did you know your eyes are more green when you’re worried?”

She saw Sam shake his head little before he stooped down to place a small peck on her lips. “You had us worried Sweetheart, as of now, if we split up one of us have to stay with you, is it clear?”

Y/N was ready to argue with him, but the look he gave her made her close her mouth and nod. Staring into his eyes she felt all the tension leave her body, and with that came the tears she had tried so hard to keep in. Hoisting her up his body, making sure her face was in the crook of his neck, Sam started whispering sweet nothings to her.

“S’alright Sweetheart, we’ll call Cas and he’ll heal you. You’re alright, we’re right here. You’re safe.”

Whimpering Dean’s name, Sam told her he was going to be back soon, that he was burning the house with the bodies inside. Keeping a hand on the back of her neck, the other one started making circles on her back, trying to calm her down.  Slowly sensing her relaxing, Sam looked down and saw she was falling asleep. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed and closed his eyes.

The past two days had been hell for the brothers. Everything started when they were forced to watched that dickhead flirting with their girl and then dancing with her. The way she had teased them by dancing, more like grinding against him, had been enough to make them rock hard and ready to go back at the motel. But the moment they decided that enough was enough and were ready to go grab her, they saw her eyes roll to the back of her head, body slumping against his.

They had tried to get to Y/N before the vampire could get away, but the fucker was fast and with the bar being crowded they had lost sight of her. No matter where they looked, they couldn’t find her, and it was all their fault. Why had they agreed to split up? They knew the vamps were after young, beautiful women like her.

Stopping at nothing to find her, they sent prayers to Castiel, asking if he could see her or hear her, but the angel told them he couldn’t. He promised to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, or if she tried to make any contact with him.

Startled when the front door of the impala opened, Sam quickly opened his eyes to see Dean looking at him through the rear mirror. “She okay?” he murmured. Sam looked down at her and sighed. “Hope she’ll be…”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible part 2...


End file.
